


Обещания

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Обещания

Его поцелуи трепетные, а прикосновения пугливо-нежные, но вывернуться из его рук можно разве что сломав себе ребра. Жутче всего то, что Стив и не хочет выворачиваться.  
– Дотронься до меня, – тихо, надломленно просит Баки, и Стив нагибается к нему, коленопреклоненному, прижимается к приоткрытому рту губами, толкается внутрь языком и с неуместной гордостью ловит стон – жаркий, жадный, откровенный. Беспомощный. Этот другой Баки чудовищно беспомощен перед ним, и это вызывает чувства, которые Стив не готов идентифицировать.

Они встретились четыре дня назад. Вернее, это Баки налетел на него в подворотне, прижал к лицу вонючую тряпку и закинул на плечо. Очнулся Стив уже здесь – лежащим на цветочном диванчике в роскошно обставленной квартире. Он до сих пор не знает, сколько точно в этой квартире комнат – браслет на запястье не дает ему выходить за пределы спальни, гостиной и кухни. Он даже в окно не может выглянуть, так что понятия не имеет, в каком районе города его держат и на каком этаже.  
Баки. Стив почти сразу понял, что это не тот Баки Барнс, которого он знал всю свою жизнь. Дело было не только в длинных волосах, массивной фигуре и нереальной железной руке, будто сошедшей со страниц фантастического романа. Он просто был другим – измученным, навсегда испуганным, загнанным – и вместе с тем невероятно собранным, жестким и даже безжалостным. Баки, весельчак, балагур и трепло Баки никогда таким не был.  
– Нужно все изменить, – с фанатичной убежденностью сказал другой Баки четыре дня назад. – Ты не умрешь. Я не позволю им снова тебя убить. Ты будешь жить, всегда!  
На языке у Стива крутилось множество вопросов, но он задал лишь один, волновавший его сильней всего:  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
И Баки рассказал. Четко, последовательно, без лишних подробностей, но строго по существу. Как будто отчитывался о выполненной военной операции, а не рассказывал совершенно невероятную историю, которая в реальности произойти просто не могла. Не с ним, не со Стивом Роджерсом, не с его Баки.  
Со слов похитителя ситуация выходила следующая: он – Баки Барнс из будущего, в котором Стив – символ нации, блестящий воин и полководец, так называемый «Капитан Америка». И, как у любого героя, у него есть враги, которые периодически пытаются лишить Америку ее капитана. В какой-то момент этим врагам удалось собраться единым фронтом и прикончить Стива. После чего Баки начал поиски способов воскрешения мертвецов, но не преуспел. Зато на одном из складов неизвестной Стиву организации обнаружил рабочий прототип машины времени и решил вернуться в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить даже не убийство Капитана Америки, а саму возможность для Стива этим капитаном стать.  
– Это случится через пять дней, – сказал другой Баки. – Нужно будет подождать для верности до конца недели, чтобы возможность такого поворота точно закрылась, и тогда я тебя отпущу.  
– А до тех пор?  
– А до тех пор у нас есть еда, напитки и сколько угодно книг, чтобы тебе не было скучно.  
Наверное, это и убедило Стива окончательно – тонкая прямоугольная пластинка форматом со стандартный книжный том. Стоило коснуться ее пальцем, как пластинка будто осветилась изнутри, и на ее поверхности появились буквы, складывающиеся в ряды и ряды названий и авторов. Это была переносная библиотека, уместившаяся бы в маленькое отделение портфеля, Стив насчитал в ней несколько тысяч томов, разбитых по авторам и темам, это… это определенно была вещь из будущего. Удивительно ценная вещь. Баки всегда знал, что привлечет его внимание, вызовет благодарность, и пользовался этим беззастенчиво, видимо, даже в будущем.  
Странно, но Стив не ощущал опасности. Другой Баки явно был на взводе, хоть внешне это никак и не проявлялось, но он очевидно чувствовал себя неуверенно. Это было похоже на Баки – напирать, ставить условия, казаться жестким и непреклонным – и сдаваться от твердого взгляда в ответ. Стиву порой даже не требовалось говорить – решимость будто сама стекала с лица Баки, взгляд становился мягким и ранимым, губы вздрагивали, а руки опускались. Затаенная мягкость, даже ломкость ощущалась и в этом железноруком гиганте с растрепанной шевелюрой. В конце концов, впереди еще пять дней до неведомого происшествия, которое изменит жизнь Стива Роджерса навсегда.  
– Мне нужно предупредить Баки, – заметил Стив и тут же пояснил, поймав болезненный взгляд, – нынешнего Баки. Он будет волноваться.  
– Я оставил ему записку, что ты срочно уехал в Коннектикут. К заболевшей тетке.  
– У меня нет тетки в Коннектикуте.  
– Не имеет значения, – без выражения ответил другой Баки. – Через пять дней он получит назначение и к твоему возвращению будет уже плыть в Европу. Напишешь ему письмо и извинишься.  
Стив досадливо поморщился. Как некстати… Да, он ожидал этого со дня на день, но почему так скоро…  
– Как именно я должен умереть? – спросил он ровно.  
– Тебе необязательно это знать. Этого не произойдет.  
– На всякий случай. Вдруг та возможность все изменить, что наступит через пять дней, не единственная? Ты знаешь об одной переломной точке, но их может быть множество. И какие-то из них вполне способны привести к тому же результату.  
Судя по ошарашенному лицу другого Баки, такой вариант развития событий ему в голову не приходил. Он нахмурился, судорожно пытаясь найти контраргументы, но через полминуты сдался, качая головой.  
– Ты поссоришься с одним своим… другом. По принципиальному вопросу. Начнется заварушка, в результате которой ты решишь собой пожертвовать, чтобы остановить войну. Всегда ведешь себя как бессмертный идиот, – добавил другой Баки с болезненной злостью и вскинул обвиняющий взгляд на Стива. – Тебя застрелили на моих глазах, в толпе. Я ничего не успел сделать.  
Это был Баки. Настоящий, тот самый Баки, которого Стив знал как облупленного, тот еще засранец временами, лучший друг, о котором только можно было мечтать. Порывистый, верный, неидеальный человек, которого он любил, кажется, всю свою жизнь.  
– Извини, – сказал Стив искренне, кладя ладонь на плечо сидевшего другого Баки. Тот вздрогнул будто от удара током, хлестнул раненым взглядом и тут же опустил голову – не отстраняясь. Не сопротивляясь. Замирая, будто держа себя на привязи.  
Что же с ним случилось, сумбурно подумал Стив, проводя рукой по твердому плечу до обжигающе горячей шеи, где бился зачастивший пульс. Он выглядит старше лет на… десять? Максимум. И рука эта еще...  
– Я обещаю, – прошептал Стив, подтянув к себе другого Баки за шею и заставив посмотреть в глаза. – Я обещаю тебе. Что бы ни случилось, так я не умру.  
Он наклонился, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, как часто делал раньше, но теперь – этот Баки – судорожно вздохнул от прикосновения, растерянно моргнул, слепо глядя Стиву в лицо.  
– Да, – выдохнул он.  
Стив с силой огладил напряженную шею, зарылся пальцами в волосы, потрепал привычно, но от такой нехитрой ласки Баки совсем расклеился – дыхание сбилось, щеки погорячели… О господи, подумал Стив, невольно прикусывая губу. Неужели за десять лет это все-таки с ними случилось. Неужели Стив решился попросить, а Баки согласился. Неужели они стали близки – и так тоже…  
Наверное, Стиву никогда в жизни еще не было так страшно, как в тот момент, когда он медленно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Баки – это нельзя было бы трактовать двусмысленно, не в их положении, да Стив и не терпел двусмысленностей между ними двумя. Сердце колотилось так, что вот-вот и пробило бы тонкие ребра, в животе напряглись разом те мышцы, о существовании которых он и не подозревал. Стив готов был и к отказу, и к инстинктивному удару в ответ, и к брезгливости в чужих глазах в самом худшем случае. Но другой Баки покорно, даже, кажется, с облегчением выдохнул, опуская ресницы, приоткрывая рот. Касаясь кончиком языка и тут же обхватывая палец губами, отчего теперь уже дернуло в паху, так, что еле удалось удержаться и не опозориться.  
Стив давно этого хотел, слишком давно и слишком безнадежно, чтобы на что-то надеяться или мечтать о чем-то конкретном. Смутные эротические образы посещали его по ночам, а в бодрствующем состоянии он просто не позволял себе отвлекаться на фантазии. Это было ни к чему. Даже если иногда ему казалось, что кожу обжигают брошенные украдкой взгляды Баки, даже если тот хочет того же – ни к чему. Нельзя. Не для них. Баки всегда нравились девушки, действительно нравились, а не для галочки, Стив видел это. И не хотел разрушать чужую жизнь сиюминутными эгоистическими желаниями. Он бы справился и так, он справлялся уже много лет и дальше собирался действовать так же, но...  
Теперь перед ним был другой Баки – из будущего, в котором Стив Роджерс не удержался. И это все меняло. Это давало возможность позволить себе. Провести жадными ладонями по широким плечам, поцеловать горячий влажный рот, втолкнуть в него пальцы и до боли прикусить губу, чувствуя, как Баки всасывает пальцы в себя, обволакивает скользким языком, прижимает к нежной изнанке щеки. Видя его поплывший, подернутый горячим желанием взгляд, его яркие припухшие губы, безвольно опущенные руки, словно у него нет сил от желания, словно он может только тихо стонать, пока Стив его целует, расстегивает черную куртку, стягивает узкий свитер и жадно скользит по выпуклой, рельефной груди подрагивающими пальцами.  
У другого Баки множество шрамов. Он будто бы наполовину покрыт этими шрамами, а наполовину – гладкой, медовой, безволосой кожей, и Стив целует каждый шрам, выглаживает языком, запоминает, давая себе слово не допустить, не позволить появления этого рубца на почти идеальном теле.  
Пулевые звездочки на плече и ключице, на животе и под правой лопаткой – это, наверное, война, Баки уйдет на нее один, через пять дней, и нужно срочно сделать что-то, чтобы помешать этим звездам загореться на гладкой коже.  
Шрамы от ножа – бока, предплечье, запястье, даже ладонь – он от кого-то защищался, защищался безоружным, голыми руками, и выжил – но сейчас Стив будет рядом, он не позволит напасть. Он защитит сам. Пока еще не знает, как, но защитит.  
И чудовищные, похожие на щупальца распластавшегося по груди и лопатке кровавого осьминога – там, где к телу крепится металлическая рука. Вот с этим Стив совершенно не знал, что делать, но потом, позже, он обязательно узнает и поймет. У них еще пять дней впереди. Пять дней на то, чтобы вылечить навсегда напуганного Баки, оградить его от страхов будущего, убедить в том, что необязательно запирать Стива, чтобы его уберечь.  
Пять дней на то, чтобы получить от другого Баки все, чего так долго не хватало и что вряд ли получится так легко получить от Баки нынешнего. Нужно было быть честным хотя бы с собой. Это Баки и он хочет Стива. Это веский повод остаться, всего на пять дней. Только пять дней, а потом уйти от этих мягких губ, обнимающих рук, потому что в будущем все пошло не так, и это нужно исправить, не бездействием, не устранением… Сделать правильно. Чтобы у другого, такого измученного, такого истосковавшегося Баки никогда не появилось этого отчаянного взгляда и бессильной покорности. Чтобы он никогда не принимал безропотно свалившуюся на него близость, чтобы боролся, чтобы не смел опускать руки, ведь это же Баки, лукавый и смешливый Баки, легкомысленный Баки, галантный сердцеед Баки, сильный и верный Баки…  
Чуть освоившись, Стив кусался и провоцировал, подбивал под руку, страшно было ужасно, и вместе с тем азартно, горячо, сладко – особенно когда другой Баки наконец сорвался и подмял под себя, запустил язык в горло, придавливая запястья железной рукой так, что до локтей прострелило острой болью. Вот только, заметив, как Стив дернулся, он испуганно разжал пальцы и попробовал было отстраниться, но Стив схватил его за волосы и резко дернул к себе.  
– Не смей меня жалеть, – зло прошипел он в изумленно приоткрытые губы. – Не смей останавливаться!  
Кажется, Баки хотел сказать что-то в ответ, но Стив снова поцеловал его, с силой кусая. И тот подчинился.  
Было больно, почти все время, пока Баки выгибал его, практически душа поцелуями, пока растягивал и смазывал, пока тяжелый член как металлический поршень ходил в раздраженном нутре. Баки все-таки был осторожен как мог – не наваливался всем весом, понимая, что просто раздавит Стива, двигался плавно, давая по возможности привыкнуть. И Стив был ему благодарен за это молчаливое неповиновение – даже несмотря на боль возбуждение до конца не уходило, и когда Баки наконец выплеснулся внутрь, стиснув бедра едва не до хруста, он почти пожалел о том, что все закончилось. Смутно хотелось продолжения, хотя сейчас Стив вряд ли был способен даже руку поднять самостоятельно, не то чтобы растрясти Баки на второй раунд. Но тот как-то понял сам – он отстранился и сел на пятки, глядя на распростертого перед ним Стива с восхищением и почти страхом, а потом наклонился к его паху и забрал в рот полутвердый член.  
Стив не помнил, что было дальше. Может быть, он кричал и толкался в обжигающую нежность чуткого рта. Может быть, сипел и задыхался, не в силах двинуться, пока Баки обсасывал его так же, как получасом ранее ласкал его пальцы. Он помнил только, что так хорошо ему не было никогда, помнил белый потолок, по которому плыли малиновые дирижабли и розовые пузыри. Помнил, как в самом конце в больное отверстие снова что-то проникло и принялось ритмично нажимать так, что очень скоро белый потолок украсился еще и синими звездами… Потом был блаженный провал, а когда он очнулся, Баки сидел рядом на краешке дивана и держал в руках изящную фарфоровую чашечку, расписанную павлинами. Почему-то эти павлины так рассмешили Стива, что он не выдержал и прыснул. Баки несмело улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Вода, – сказал он мягко. Стив кивнул, и Баки помог ему сесть, поднес чашечку к губам.  
– Наверное, я теперь не скоро буду в состоянии повторить, – с сожалением заметил Стив, напившись.  
– Тебе было больно, – Баки смотрел почти обиженно. Стив пожал плечами.  
– В первый раз всегда больно.  
– Не всегда. Мне с тобой было не больно в первый раз.  
Стив замер, чувствуя необъяснимую неловкость.  
– Может, дело в размерах…  
– Просто ты уже умел. Знал, как делать все правильно. А мне никогда не хватало терпения – и ты каждый раз прощал.  
Это было еще более неловко, чем он себе предполагал.  
– То есть, – сказал он осторожно, – ты был у меня не первым?..  
Баки медленно пожал плечами, глядя куда-то за плечо Стиву.  
– Теперь уже не знаю, – пробормотал он и поднялся, ушел на кухню, оставив недоумевающего Стива смотреть вслед.  
Пять дней.  
У них было пять дней – на то, чтобы сидеть рядом, плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру перед камином, пока Стив рассказывал разные истории из их совместного детства, а Баки внимательно слушал – он почему-то почти ничего не помнил. На то, чтобы съедать необычно изысканные обеды и ужины, которые приносились кем-то невидимым Стиву прямо в фарфоровых тарелках и с серебряными приборами. На то, чтобы спать в одной кровати и любиться по вечерам и утрам – до изнеможения, на сколько хватит сил.  
Стив попробовал брать Баки сам, и это было гораздо приятней, хоть и утомительней. Баки под ним совсем затихал, только вздыхал судорожно от неглубоких толчков, и иногда стонал так тихо, что Стив никак не мог понять, не кажется ли ему.  
Стив порывался ласкать Баки ртом, в первый раз его хватило только на то, чтобы облизать головку, почти сразу после этого Баки кончил, и Стив перекатывал во рту сперму, пытаясь разобраться с ощущениями от специфического вкуса. Но уже на вторую ночь он пошел дальше и для начала вылизал растянутое отверстие, из которого каплями сочилась беловатая жидкость – Баки в первый раз жалобно вскрикнул и развел ноги шире, подставляясь. Это давало гораздо большее поле для деятельности. В Баки можно было проникать и языком, и пальцами, и членом – он умел расслабляться так, чтобы даже самое нежное прикосновение почти не встречало сопротивления. Стив тоже учился, можно сказать, заново знакомился со своим телом – слабым, нелюбимым, недостойным удовольствия, как он считал раньше. Теперь все изменилось.  
Иногда он слишком уставал, и тогда он просто лежал в кровати на боку, читая. А Баки, наконец-то начавший проявлять инициативу сам, а не после многочисленных уговоров и провокаций… он не мог перестать. Он прижимался к Стиву всем обнаженным телом, вытягивался вдоль него и трогал, гладил, вылизывал везде, куда только мог добраться. Неудивительно, что за пять дней Стив не прочел до конца и одну-единственную книгу. Возбудиться в третий раз подряд у него не получалось, но и не обращать внимания на Баки не выходило тоже.  
Пять дней.  
Невероятно много для того, кто прежде голодал. Слишком мало для того, кто только распробовал.  
Чем ближе подступал момент расставания, тем отчаянней и болезненней они любили друг друга, и если Баки думал, что у них в запасе еще есть пара суток для верности, то Стив не обольщался этой иллюзией. Время текло стремительно и вытекло все до капли к первым секундам того дня, когда жизнь Стива должна была круто измениться.

Теперь Баки стоит перед Стивом на коленях, обнимает за бедра и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит снизу вверх.  
– Коснись меня, – тихо просит он, и Стив наклоняется, целует, перебирая густые пряди, потирая за ушами, касаясь кончиками пальцев лба, скул, шеи.  
– Я клянусь, – шепчет Стив, и столько напора и обещания в его голосе, что Баки, другой Баки предсказуемо ломается – окончательно. Опускает ресницы, разжимает руки.  
– Я клянусь, что все изменю, – Стив продолжает гладить, трогать, ласкать, не потому даже, что Баки нужны дополнительные стимулы для убеждения, а потому что не может остановиться. – Я не позволю им себя убить. Ты предупредил меня. Я буду начеку.  
Я буду защищать тебя, сохраню тебя, добавляет Стив про себя, скользя ладонью по металлическому плечу. Я не позволю сделать с тобой такое, кем бы они ни были.  
Другой Баки пытается улыбнуться, но выходит криво и грустно.  
– Ты всегда поступаешь по-своему, – качает он головой, все так же не глядя на Стива. – Как бы я хотел запереть тебя здесь до самого конца войны, не выпускать, любить, вытрахать из тебя все, что ты мне задолжал… Только ведь ты и потом найдешь, в какую глупость ввязаться, иначе ты бы не был собой.  
– Я буду осторожен, – врет Стив, но Баки только фыркает и одним движением стягивает браслет с запястья.  
– Выживи, – просит он, наконец-то поднимая голову и глядя в глаза. – Делай, что хочешь, убей любого, кто предает, засунь себе в жопу свои гребаные принципы, только выживи. Пожалуйста, Стив.  
– Я обещаю, – произносит Стив дрогнувшим голосом. В этот момент он верит в то, что выполнит свое обещание. – Я все изменю. Все будет совсем иначе.

Я все изменил, думает Стив в январе сорок пятого. Он выпил уже почти полную бутылку, но боль, тяжестью осевшую на горящих легких, заглушить так и не получилось.  
Я все изменил, тупо повторяет про себя Стив, будто ту часть, которая раньше отвечала за все остальные чувства, кроме отчаянья и непомерной, оглушающей вины, отрезали от него вместе с Баки.  
Он должен был выжить. Может быть, потерять руку, но выжить. Я обещал его защитить, я клялся, я так любил его, я все испортил, я все…  
Баки, думает Стив. Баки. Больше ни одной мысли в голове не остается.

Баки, думает Стив семьдесят лет спустя, глядя в такое знакомое по почти затертым воспоминаниям лицо. Баки.  
Я ничего не изменил, приходит в голову следующая мысль, и она поражает так сильно и глубоко, что здоровое, мощное сердце на секунду, кажется, перестает биться.

На теле нынешнего Баки множество шрамов – белесые звездочки от пулевых ранений на плече и ключице, на животе и под правой лопаткой. Шрамы от ножа – бока, предплечья, запястья, даже ладони. И чудовищные, похожие на щупальца распластавшегося по груди и лопатке кровавого осьминога – там, где к телу крепится металлическая рука.  
– Я обещаю, – шепчет Стив каждый раз, как думает, что Баки уже заснул и не слышит. – Я все изменю. Я больше не позволю этому с нами происходить.  
Только на этот раз Стив и сам уже не верит своим обещаниям.


End file.
